


A Father's Homecoming

by endlessbullshit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fred and George Weasley being Cool Big Brothers, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, James Potter being an Overprotective Father, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Multi, Ron Weasley Being an Asshole, Smart Harry Potter, Will add tags when relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessbullshit/pseuds/endlessbullshit
Summary: On September 29th something happened that shouldn't have, something that was impossible.
Relationships: James Potter & Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

All was quiet on the dark street; no living creature was out on the cold September night. None, that is, except for an unconscious man with unkempt black hair and ripped, dirty clothes.

The man twitched, and then a few moments later, opened his eyes. Confusion shone in his hazel eyes as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on.

The man, James Potter, stood up and dusted off his robes and looked around and tried to figure where he was and what had happened. Suddenly, thoughts came crashing back to his mind. He remembered…

_The door flew off the hinges, breaking the silence of the peaceful night. It was soon accompanied by a horrible laugh that made the hair of James’s and Lily’s neck stand on end. James’s eyes widened in terror as he realized what must have happened. In a state of panic, he turned to his wife, “It’s him! Take Mikayla and run! I’ll hold him off!” Lily nodded quickly, running up the stairs to the nursery as fast as she could._

_James’s eyes followed her up the stairs before turning his gaze to the man who had just entered the house: Voldemort. James pulled out his wand as the man proceeded further into the house._

_“Well, well, if it isn’t James Potter,” Voldemort sneered. “Do you truly think you’ll be able to hold me off long enough so your little Mudblood wife and daughter can escape?” Voldemort let out another cold laugh._

_James clenched his teeth, his knuckles turned white as he gripped his wand tightly. He quickly stepped forward and attempted to hit Voldemort with a full-body bind. Voldemort, however, simply stepped out of the way and flashed a cruel grin._

_“Ah, unfortunately, I don’t have the time to play and torture you into insanity, so I’ll have to finish you off quickly. But I’ll have fun killing you and your precious family.”_

_James hadn’t expected it to happen so quickly. Before he could move out of the way, the green of the killing curse hurtled towards him, the cruel laugh echoing throughout the room again._

James collapsed to the ground as the weight of the situation came crashing down. He had died, but somehow came back. His wife and daughter were also both dead, killed by the world’s most dark wizard. His eyes burned as tears filled his eyes. He collapsed once more to the floor, his body wracked with sobs.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, sobbing, but by the time his body finally ran out of tears to shed, the first rays of morning were beginning to shine. James slowly stood, his body screamed in protest, and tried to pull himself together. He wobbled to a nearby shop window and… wait.

_Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer, is still on the rise. Black is armed and dangerous. Everyone is advised not to confront Black and call the hotline number below if seen._

_Sirius… a murderer? And… What? 1993?_ James’s mind went numb, his body nearly collapsing again. _How was this possible? Sirius would never… and 1993? How?_

“You okay there, dear?” A woman with brown hair and dressed in a plain purple dress had exited from the shop. She was staring at James with concern, waiting for James to answer.

“I— I— How—” James babbled, his mind still muddled.

“Oh, dear. Eric! Can you get the fire started again? This one needs a warm meal.” The woman yelled, poking her head inside the shop.

The woman drew James inside the shop, a pub of some sort, and sat him down at a table. There were two others in the pub; a balding, old man with a pipe between his teeth, and another woman with blonde hair, dressed in a suit.

“Who’s he? Never seen ‘im before.” The old man asked, peering at James with pointed suspicion.

“Dunno, saw him outside, staring at the notice. Looked like he saw a ghost.” The brunette answered.

“Here, Margeret. I don’t suppose you’ll actually be paying this time?” A man, no younger than James, had appeared behind the counter, holding a plate filled with a large steak, potatoes, and broccoli.

“Nope. Could I get a glass of water as well?” The woman, Margeret, said sweetly, taking the plate from the man’s hands. The man sighed but reached for a glass, nonetheless.

“Here you go, dear. Eat up while it’s still hot.” Margeret said, placing the plate and a knife and fork in front of James.

“The notice? You mean the one with Sirius Black?” The blonde woman asked, leaning forward. Her face was contorted with a nameless emotion.

“Uh-huh, yeah, that one.” Margeret answered.

“Eh? What’s he starin’ at that for?” The old man said, still staring at James with unbridled suspicion.

“Dunno, I’m not a mind-reader, you know.” Margeret said, crossing her arms and leaning against the table. “And you, eat up!” James stared at the plate in front of him for a few moments, only eating when his stomach gave a painful lurch.

“Honestly though, Bode, you don’t need to suspect everyone who comes through here.” Margeret chided, turning her attention to the older man.

“You’re new, Margeret. You weren’t here twelve years ago when Sirius Black came an’ killed them all.” Bode said. James’s stomach gave another lurch, but not because he was hungry. “For all we know, Black could’ve also been the one who killed that Potter couple.” He continued, his gaze finally moving away from James.

The man from behind the bar put a glass filled with water on the bar, which Margeret picked up and put beside James’s plate, flashing him a smile.

“Speaking of the Potter’s; do you think that the rumors are true?” The blonde woman asked. “That Black is going after their daughter, to finish the job?” _… Mikayla?_

“Ooh, I hope not! She is always so polite when she visits the pet shop with that cute little cat!” Margeret said, clutching her hands to her chest.

“Eh, that scrawny lookin’ thing, with the scars and black hair?” Bode asked, knocking back his glass of whiskey. _Scars?_

“Yes. She visits their graves every Halloween, doesn’t she?” The blonde woman wondered aloud. _Visits… their graves?_

“But she looks so short, she could only be eleven at most.” Bode said, beckoning for the man to pour more whiskey in his glass.

“My guess is those relatives of hers.” The blonde woman said with clear disgust as she said the word ‘relatives.’ “Both the scars and her size. She came to the market once and when I asked her about those scars, she shut down immediately saying that she was fine.” _Relatives?… Who?_

James immediately stood from the table. “S-sorry… I have to go.” He said, leaving his plate half emptied.

“What?” Margeret yelled, but James didn’t hear her and walked out of the pub, into the cold September air.

James walked with renewed determination; Mikayla was still alive! It was September (James had quickly looked at another notice) so she would be at Hogwarts, where Dumbledore was. James quickly formulated a plan in his head; first he would get to Hogsmeade and through the secret tunnel in the Shrieking Shack he would sneak onto the Hogwarts grounds, find Dumbledore, and clear Sirius’s name and then be reunited with his daughter and hopefully not get cursed in the process or be accused for being a Death Eater; it was rough but James didn’t care; his daughter was alive!


	2. Chapter 2

Mikayla Potter was not your average girl. She was a witch, but even by wizarding standards she was quite unusual. Her parents were murdered when she was just one-year-old by the world’s most feared Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort. She, too, had almost died by his hands, but miraculously had survived unscathed, except for a lightning-shaped scar upon her forehead.

King’s Cross Station bustled with Muggles and wizards alike. Mrs. Malfoy, or Narcissa as she preferred to be called, steered Draco and Mikayla to the barrier dividing the rest of the station from Platform 9 3/4. Mikayla had stayed with the Malfoys for most of the summer and had grown quite a few inches. Before they could go through the barrier, however, Narcissa stopped them.

“Draco, you go through first. I need to talk to Mikayla for a moment.” She said, kissing Draco on the cheek as he nodded.

As he went through the barrier, Narcissa turned to her. “There is something you should know before you leave. About Sirius Black.” She said, the usual tenderness in her eyes fading to something more serious. “The Ministry would undoubtedly want you to remain ignorant as to why he escaped and to what he did to end up in Azkaban in the first place but—”

“Didn’t he kill those thirteen Muggles?” Mikayla asked.

“Yes, he did, but… Mikayla, you need to promise me that no matter what — no matter what I tell you or what other people tell you — that you won’t go looking for him. _Promise me_.”

“I promise, but I don’t understand; what else did he do?”

“Well… he was— he was a supporter of the Dark Lord. Some say he was the Dark Lord’s most devoted follower.” Narcissa turned her head away. An unfamiliar emotion flickered in her eyes. “The night he escaped, the Minister had visited Azkaban — Merlin knows what for — and the guards told him that Black had been talking in his sleep, the same word over and over, ‘Hogwarts’. Fudge believes that— that he’s escaped to kill _you_. He lost everything the night you stopped the Dark Lord.

“Now, I know you must be scared—”

“I’m not scared,” Mikayla said. Yes, it unsettled her that Black had escaped to kill her, but she wasn’t _scared. “_ But you still haven’t told me what else Black did to wind up in Azkaban.”

Narcissa opened her mouth and closed it, shaking her head. “Don’t worry about that. You’ll be safe at Hogwarts.”

Mikayla opened her mouth to argue but a familiar voice called out to her. A brown, bushy-haired girl appeared from the swarm of people, Hermione Granger.

“Mikayla!” Hermione said as she wrapped Mikayla in a tight hug. All thoughts of Sirius Black dissolved from her mind. “I’m so happy to see you!”

“Hermione! Why aren’t you on the train already? It leaves in, “Mikayla glanced at her wristwatch. “two minutes!”

“Never mind that, “said Narcissa quickly. “I need to head to the Ministry and you two need to go; I expect Draco is waiting for you.”

Mikayla dislodged herself from Hermione’s grasp and turned to Narcissa, but before she could speak, Hermione had nodded and tugged her through the barrier.

Draco was indeed waiting just on the other side of the barrier; Mikayla and Hermione nearly slammed into him with their trunks.

The Hogwarts Express stood proudly as students and parents hurried around Platform 9 3/4. Mikayla jogged through the crowd, Hermione and Draco on her heels.

“C’mon! If we don’t hurry, all the compartments will be filled!” Mikayla shouted, hopping on the train just as the whistle blew.

The three of them walked down the train trying to find an empty compartment, but all of them were full except for a small compartment in the back. They quickly put their trunks on the luggage racks above and sat down.

A hiss came from a wicker cat carrier on Mikayla’s lap. “Oh, all right, quiet down.” Mikayla said as she opened the grate. A white long-haired cat with gray decorating its upper face, tips of its ears, its back, and the tip of its plumed tail emerged from the carrier. Great whiskey, almond-shaped eyes glared at Mikayla unblinkingly.

“I’m sorry, Navi, but you know I couldn’t let you out on the Platform.” Mikayla said, petting Navi’s fluffy fur.

“So, anyway…” Draco turned to Mikayla, “what did my mother want to talk about?”

Mikayla explained about her and Narcissa’s conversation, and by the time she was done Hermione had her hands over her mouth and Draco was looking out the window with the same look on his face as Narcissa had.

“Sirius Black is a wizard, and he’s escaped to come after you?” Hermione said, horror clear in her voice.

“Didn’t you know he was a wizard? His escape was on the front page of the _Daily Profit_.” Draco said, finally lifting his gaze from the passing farmland.

Hermione shook her head. “No. And I couldn’t get the _Daily Profit_ ; I was on a Muggle cruise ship, remember?

“Was— was Black the only one to escape, or did _he_ —”

“No.” Draco said sharply. “ _He’s_ still rotting in Azkaban.”

The ‘he’ they were referring to was none other than Draco’s father, Lucius Malfoy. He was captured just before the end of the First Wizarding War and convicted for the murder and rape of Marlene McKinnon, a member of a secret society that fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

“Anyway,” Draco said hastily, clearly wanting to change the subject. “did you get the Hogsmeade permission form signed?”

Mikayla nodded. It was quite easy getting Uncle Vernon to sign her permission form during the week she spent at the Durselys before Narcissa came to get her. In fact, before she even got past the word ‘deadly’ Uncle Vernon was running from room to room trying to find a pen that was already in his hand.

“Oh, yes, “Hermione said promptly. “I can’t wait to go; there’re so many historical places in Hogsmeade.”

Another hiss reverberated through the compartment. Mikayla looked down at Navi, who was lying on her lap, but she had her eyes closed, savoring Mikayla’s pets.

“Oh, sorry!” Hermione exclaimed. She reached for a wicker basket that Mikayla had never seen before and opened its grate. A huge ginger cat with green eyes and a bottlebrush tail emerged, stretching its body.

“Ooh, who’s this?” Mikayla asked, leaning closer. Mikayla loved cats and was thrilled when Hagrid first showed her Navi that day he brought her to Diagon Alley

“This is Crookshanks; I got him at the Magical Menagerie, which was the reason I was late.” Hermione said sheepishly, petting Crookshanks as he climbed on her lap.

Mikayla reached out to pet Crookshanks as well — his fur was almost as soft as Navi’s— causing Navi to give a jealous meow.

“Are you jealous?” Mikayla chuckled, leaning back against her seat and returned to petting Navi.

The journey continued in silence, only a few occasional purrs from Navi and Crookshanks, and the sound of pages turning filled the compartment. But suddenly the train jerked to a stop, causing Navi to jump.

“Huh? We shouldn’t be there yet.” Draco said. Mikayla looked at her wristwatch; he was right. Why did they stop?

Almost as an answer, the air became chilly. Navi jumped back on Mikayla’s lap, pressing her body against Mikayla’s stomach.

Hermione looked outside. “I- I think there’s someone boarding the train. No, wait, there’s more.”

The air became even colder as a dark shape seemingly floated to their compartment door. A hand extended from its robe and beckoned the door open. A faint scream grew louder and louder in Mikayla’s mind as the figure opened the door and drifted in the compartment.

The figure is what Mikayla believed to be the most horrid creature imaginable. The figure was cloaked in a tattered black robe that covered its whole body and face. Mikayla’s eyes looked down and her stomach clenched even further. A hand protruded from its cloak, but it wasn’t a normal hand, Mikayla doubted it was even human, more like decayed flesh that had been glued to a skeleton.

The figure drew its hand back into its cloak, seemingly sensing Mikayla’s gaze, and turned to her. It floated towards her; the screams rising to deafening shrieks. The cold engulfed her entire being her body, her heart, her soul. And then—

Nothing.

—

The feeling of cloth surrounded Mikayla, prompting her to open her eyes. She was greeted with the sight of an oval, towering ceiling. _The Hospital Wing_ , she thought.

Something warm and soft caressed her hand. Mikayla pushed herself up on her elbows and saw Navi lying next to her. Navi gave a happy meow and leapt on Mikayla’s chest, giving Mikayla’s nose an affectionate lick and causing her to laugh.

A rustle to Mikayla’s right caught her attention. Madam Pomfrey bounded towards her, a wrapper containing a dark bar of something clutched in her hands.

“Here, “She said, breaking off what Mikayla now could see as chocolate from the bar and shoving it in Mikayla’s hand. “eat, you’ll feel better.”

Mikayla sat up and bit off a piece of the chocolate. A warm feeling spread through her body, taking away the numbing coldness that still clung to her body.

The doors of the Hospital Wing opened. Draco and Hermione walked in quietly, but when seeing Mikayla awake, they all but ran to her bedside.

“Are you okay—”

“We were so worried—”

“The dementors—”

“You collapsed—”

Mikayla thrust her hands up in a stopping motion. “Okay! One at a time! _Calm down_!” She spoke.

“S-Sorry. “Hermione said, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. “We were just so worried when you collapsed; and then when you wouldn’t wake up.”

Mikayla nodded, her throat tightening as she remembered what happened on the train. “How— how long was I asleep?” She asked, running a hand through her hair.

“Just for a few hours,” Draco said, also sitting down on another chair. “the Welcome Feast ended just a few minutes ago.”

“And… what happened after I collapsed?”

“Well, a few Aurors came and warded off the dementor — that creature — and one of them took you to the front of the train. We’re not sure what happened to you afterwards.” Draco said.

Mikayla nodded again as Madam Pomfrey bustled over. “You should be in Gryffindor Tower!”

“But what about Mikayla?” Hermione asked, both her and Draco rose from their seats.

“Ms Potter will remain in the Hospital Wing for tonight; now shoo!”

Madam Pomfrey shooed Hermione and Draco out of the Hospital, arguing all the way. When she successfully drove them out, she strode towards her again and, with a few swishes of her wand, a tray with a plate full of food and a glass of water appeared as well as another chunk of chocolate.

“Eat quickly, and then drink this, “Madam Pomfrey said, placing a vial filled with a dark green potion on the bedside table.

Mikayla quickly did as she was told. The potion relaxed her body and soon she was falling asleep. She dreamt of a white ferret diving and ducking through a shadowy forest with a brown falcon soaring above it.

—

Madam Pomfrey had Mikayla stay in the Hospital Wing well into the afternoon, conjuring a plate of food for breakfast like she did before. By the time Mikayla was released, lunch had already begun.

Mikayla, Draco, and Hermione were all sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table. While Hermione and Draco ate, Mikayla was flipping through her Study of Ancient Runes book.

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat? We have Transfiguration next.” Hermione said.

“I’m fine, Hermione — oh? Who’s that?” Mikayla said, looking past her book at the Professor’s table. Sitting beside Snape, Mikayla’s least favorite teacher, was a man with graying brown hair wearing tattered robes.

“That’s the new DADA teacher; Professor R. J. Lupin.” Hermione said, following her gaze.

“Is he… sick or something?” Mikayla asked. Professor Lupin was quite pale and seemed rather ill.

“I don’t know; but he does look like he’ll keel over with one good hex.” Draco said, earning a sharp glare from Hermione.

“Well, come on. Transfiguration starts in a few minutes.” Hermione said with a huff. Mikayla quickly put her book back in her bag and left the Great Hall with Hermione.

“The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous. Only those with exceptional talent in both Transfiguration and potion-making will be able to become a successful Animagus.” Professor McGonagall explained.

Transfiguration was one of Mikayla’s best subjects, second only to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She easily mastered every spell Professor McGonagall taught them just as fast as Hermione.

“I wonder what it’s like to be an animal.” Mikayla mused, watching as Professor McGonagall turned into a tabby cat and back, rendering a round of applause from her classmates.

“Well, Animagi supposedly keep some instincts and characteristics from their ‘animal side’ and have less complex emotions when they’re transformed. “Hermione said, turning her gaze to Mikayla.

“That’s not exactly what I meant, but… do you know how hard it actually is to become an Animagus? I mean, we’re more than decent at Transfiguration and Draco’s the best at Potions.” Mikayla said, resting her head on her hand.

“All I know is what Professor McGonagall just explained; there're no books about Animagi in the library, at least not in the unrestricted section.”

“Mmm.” Is all Mikayla said as she and Hermione turned their attention to the rest of the lesson.

—

The Gryffindor Common Room was as rowdy as ever, 4th years and 5th years were gathered around Fred and George, the Weasley twins, watching small fireworks form various shapes and animals, some just exploding and leaving the poor soul who had been too close with burn marks.

“Honestly, “Hermione huffed for the fifth time that night. “that is already dangerous outside, but doing it in a crowded common room? It’s surprising Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall haven’t already figured out what’s been causing thirty Gryffindors with second-degree burns to march into the Hospital Wing every night!”

“Calm down, Hermione. Complaining will only make it worse.” Mikayla also said for the fifth time that night. “Besides, looks like they woke Percy from his beauty sleep this time.”

“I’m _not_ complaining,” Hermione said, watching a half-dressed Percy with his horn-rimmed glasses askew on his face storm over to his younger brothers. “I’m just tired of the same thing every night.”

Before Mikayla could answer, a shout echoed throughout the common room: “OI! GET OFF YOU STUPID CAT!”

Ron Weasley, the second youngest of the Weasley Brood, was trying to rip his bag away from Crookshanks, who was frantically tearing through the bag with frightening vigor.

“Crookshanks! No!” Hermione cried, standing from her chair and hurrying towards the two, Mikayla following closely behind.

Ron whirled his bag around, Crookshanks holding on, spitting and hissing.

“Ron! Don’t hurt him!” Hermione cried. The whole common room was watching the spectacle. Even Percy stopped yelling at Fred and George. Ron hurled his bag around again, Crookshanks still spitting and slashing, and something thin and gray came flying from the top; Scabbers.

“CATCH THAT CAT!” Ron roared as Crookshanks dislodged himself from the bag and sped after Scabbers.

Mikayla surged forward, grabbing Crookshanks around his middle and heaved him away as Scabbers sped under an old end table, Ron rushing after him, throwing himself on his stomach and grabbing Scabbers by the tail with great difficulty. Hermione quickly rushed to Mikayla’s side, helping her hold on to Crookshanks’s struggling form.

“Look!” Ron said hotly, dangling a squealing Scabbers in front of Mikayla and Hermione by his tail. “Look at him! He’s all skin and bones! You keep those damn cats away from him!”

“All cats chase rats, Ron, it’s part of their nature. “Mikayla said calmly, still carrying the brunt of Crookshanks’s weight.

Ron shook his head. “There’s something wrong with that animal,” He said, trying to shove the mass of wriggling gray back into his pocket. “it heard me say Scabbers was in my bag!”

“Now that’s just ridiculous! Crookshanks could smell him!” Hermione exclaimed, causing Ron to turn his attention to her.

“That cat’s got it in for Scabbers!” Ron yelled. The other Gryffindors slowly went back to whatever they were doing before Ron’s outburst; Percy clambered up the stairs, muttering under his breath.

“Crookshanks is probably sensing that Scabbers is weak; a perfect, easy meal. He just doesn’t know it’s wrong; it took Navi almost all of first year to stop chasing after him.” Mikayla said, trying to diffuse the situation.

Ron just shook his head again, marching through the common room towards the Boys’ Dormitory. Hermione let out a sigh.

“Don’t worry about Ron, Hermione. “Mikayla said. “C’mon, we have Care of Magical Creatures in the morning, don’t we? Let’s just go to bed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a definitely short chapter, but I figured you guys would want a short chapter than wait 4 more weeks. Well, I hope you enjoy and please check out my Tumblr where I post random HP head canons and go on occasional 1 AM incorrect quote sprees!
> 
> https://endlessbullshit.tumblr.com/

Mikayla walked into the Great Hall, Navi in her arms, and was greeted by the sight of four big tables brimming with food. She made her way over to the Gryffindor House table and sat down next to Fred, George, and Hermione. Navi jumped from Mikayla’s arms and started drinking some milk from a dish on the table.

“Did Madam Pomfrey find out about the fireworks?” Mikayla asked, seeing the twins’ normally mischievous air dulled.

“Nah, Percy wrote to Mum. She sent a Howler with the usual.” Fred said. Mikayla winced.

Mikayla liked Mrs. Weasley; she fed her and was like a mother to Mikayla. But Mikayla also couldn’t help but notice that Mrs. Weasley always seemed to find every little thing the twins have done wrong and make it seem much worse than it was. And that fondness Mikayla held for Mrs. Weasley died quite a bit after Fred and George rescued her from the Durselys imprisonment and Mrs Weasley, claiming they were only exaggerating what had happened to get out of trouble.

“Sorry.” Mikayla said, incapable to come up with anything else.

“Eh, it’s fine. Mum’ll forget about it, eventually.” George said, waving his hand dismissively.

“You shouldn’t be setting fireworks loose in the Common Room, regardless.” Hermione said, not looking up from the Muggle Studies book she was reading.

“Spare us the lecture; Mum and Percy already shouted our ears off.” Fred grumbled.

“Hermione, leave it.” Mikayla said as Hermione opened her mouth to retort. “We have Care of Magical Creatures in ten minutes, why don’t we go now?”

Hermione let out a _humph_ and stood from the bench. She reached down for her bag that was crammed to the brim with books and turned on her heel towards the doors. Mikayla gave a slight wave to the twins before picking up Navi and her bag as well.

Mikayla jogged through the doors, barely catching up to Hermione.

“Come on, Hermione, can’t you just calm down?” Mikayla said as she and Hermione walked outside.

“I _am_ calm; I just don’t understand why _you’re_ acting like this!” Hermione said, throwing her hands up.

“Acting like what? I’m acting perfectly normal.” She truly did not know what Hermione was talking about.

“ _Exactly_! You’re acting like everything’s fine when there’s a _mass murderer_ that could break into Hogwarts at any moment!”

“So that’s what has you so uptight.” Mikayla sighed and looked up at the clear sky, Hermione looked at her with incredulity. “Of course, I’m— Well…” Mikayla sighed again, struggling to find the words. “I… get what you’re saying, but we’re at _Hogwarts._ I sincerely doubt that Sirius Black would just waltz in here past the dementors. And then there’s the alarm system; If Sirius Black even _attempted_ to _poke_ me with some kind of ill intent, it would go off, warning the professors. You know that.”

Hermione looked away, the tension somewhat leaving her shoulders. “I know. But you could at least be a little more… concerned.”

Mikayla couldn’t figure out anything reassuring to say, so they both returned to walking in silence. The tension that was there before seemed to have died down, just a little.

Hagrid, whom Hermione had told Mikayla is the new Care of Magical Creature professor, stood outside his hut, tending to a bonfire with his boarhound, Fang, at his heel. Mikayla was excited, as Hagrid’s taste in magical creatures always involved a few close calls, but Hermione had warned her not to get too excited, recounting Draco’s encounter with a hippogriff.

Mikayla and Hermione greeted Hagrid and Fang, the latter jumping up and giving Mikayla a sloppy kiss on the cheek. They helped Hagrid tend the bonfire, which was covered in tiny lizards Hagrid said were Fire-Dwelling Salamanders, by throwing dry wood and leaves, causing the flames to raise even higher. By the time the Gryffindors and Slytherins, including Draco, came down after breakfast, the flame towered over Mikayla three times over.

“Really, Draco, “Mikayla chided, reaching down for a twig. “hippogriffs won’t attack you for no reason. You probably just offended it somehow.”

“I didn’t offend it!” Draco said, throwing a large piece of bark into the flames. A few of the surrounding Gryffindors snickered.

“Yeah, because calling it a ‘bloody chicken’ isn’t offensive at all.” Dean Thomas mocked.

“How’re your robes, by the way?” Another Gryffindor, Seamus Finnegan sneered. “Sent them home to mother, didn’t you, Malfoy?”

Draco started towards the duo but was stopped by Mikayla putting a forceful hand on his shoulder. Giving him a meaningful look, she said, “Come on, Draco. Let’s go look for wood near the forest.”

The lesson ended and Mikayla, Hermione, and Draco walked with the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins back to the castle.

“What do you have next?” Hermione asked, looking through her bag for something.

“Oh, I think I have a free period.” Mikayla answered, running her hand through her hair.

“Lucky.” Draco groaned. “I have Herbology next.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “She’ll be using the free period to _study,_ not play games _.”_ She said, staring pointedly at Mikayla.

“I know, Hermione, jeez, “Mikayla said, ignoring her friend’s glare. “I was planning on going to the library, anyways.”

Hermione looked at her skeptically but sighed. “Don’t do anything _dangerous_.” She said, crossing her arms.

“Of course. Anyway, you guys should probably go; class starts in seven minutes.” Mikayla said as they reached the Entrance Hall.

After they said their goodbyes, Mikayla wandered to the library, the castle hallways unusually deserted, leaving Mikayla feeling disturbingly exposed. She felt watched despite being in the hallway alone. No one was in the library either when Mikayla entered, even the book-clinging Madam Pince was nowhere in sight, but the feeling persisted.

Shaking her head, Mikayla continued to the Transfiguration Section where sixteen rows of bookshelves and piles upon piles of books covered the floor. Human Transfiguration, thankfully, only took up half of one shelf. Human Transfiguration joint with Potions took just a quarter of that half, although Mikayla doubted she would find anything about Animagi with what Hermione said during their Transfiguration lesson.

Ever since that lesson on Animagi, Mikayla couldn’t help but become interested. Who would pass up being able to transform into an animal at will?

Time passed quickly while she read, the same warnings repeating over and over, causing her eyelids to grow heavy and a small headache to develop. Letting out a yawn, Mikayla looked at her wristwatch. Only thirty minutes remained until lunch, but despite her want to keep reading, her eyelids closed, and she was asleep before her head had even touched the table.

Soon, footsteps echoed behind Mikayla, growing louder and louder as they creeped closer. She felt a pressure in her chest and her breaths came out in short huffs. Her back was tense from the position she was in, but she couldn’t move her arms or legs or any part of her body.

Her breathing became erratic as a black shadow slowly loomed over her, coldness bleeding into her bones. The sound of chains dragging on the wooden floor invaded her ears along with deep ragged breathing. A bony hand wandered up her back to the back of her neck before wrapping around it tightly, halting all air movement.

Mikayla tried to call for help, but not even the slightest sound left her throat. The hand tightened its grip as a deranged laugh resounded throughout the room. Mikayla felt light-headed from the lack of oxygen and her vision started to blur.

But with a sharp breath, Mikayla could suddenly move again. She hastily stood on unstable legs, her chair clacking to the floor, and looked around madly for the looming figure that had been strangling her.

But she was alone in the library, the only sounds were her own harsh breathing and her heart beating frantically against her ribcage. Leaning back against the table, Mikayla closed her eyes, trying to calm down and regain her breath.

Looking around again to ensure that she was indeed alone, Mika brought a hand to her neck, which was unhurt despite the tight grip of her assailant. The frigid ice that had been seeping into her skin was also gone, replaced with fever and sweat.

A dream, Mika thought. It was just a dream. But why had she felt awake? And who was that figure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! So, as I said above, this is definitely short because of multiple reasons. The main one was to just move on with the story without going back and rereading to make sure it flows nicely but ending up rewriting whole paragraphs because of one word.
> 
> Another reason was to cut back on how long these chapters are so from now on they'll be about 1400-2500 words long, closer to 1400 most likely.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please leave kudos and comments. I would really love to hear some theories or questions you guys have!


End file.
